Hardware design is commonly tested and verified by simulation. Logic simulation is often a computationally-intensive task, especially for large and complex designs. In order to enable testing of large hardware designs at a feasible simulation time, various methods and systems perform simulation using parallel processing. For example, Cadambi et al. describe a simulation accelerator based on a Very Long Instruction Word (VLIW) processor in “A Fast, Inexpensive and Scalable Hardware Acceleration Technique for Functional Simulation,” Proceedings of the 39th IEEE ACM Design Automation Conference (DAC 2002), New Orleans, La., Jun. 10-14, 2002, pages 570-575, which is incorporated herein by reference. Aspects of logic simulation using VLIW processors are also addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,276 and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0219771, 2007/0150702, 2007/0129926, 2007/0129924, 2007/0074000, 2007/0073999 and 2007/0073528, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.